Kaname Tōsen
| image = | name = Kaname Tōsen | kanji = 東仙 要 | romanji = Tōsen Kaname | race = Hollow-Shinigami Hybrid | birthday = November 13''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 159 | age = | gender = Male | height = 176 cm (5'9")Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | weight = 61 kg (134 lbs) | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army, Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = None | previous occupation = Commander of Aizen's Arrancar Army, Captain of the 9th Division, 5th Seat of the 9th Division | team = None | previous team = 9th Division 5th Division | partner = None | previous partner = Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru Shūhei Hisagi | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Suzumushi | bankai = Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi | resurrección = Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 81 | anime debut = Episode 24 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Toshiyuki Morikawa | english voice = David Rasner | spanish voice = Irwin Daayán (Latin America) }} "The speckle of light present in enclosed darkness." - Tite Kubo was formerly the Captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13. He was revealed as a co-conspirator working for Sōsuke Aizen and left Soul Society along with him and Gin Ichimaru. He then became a Commander in Aizen's Army of Arrancar. The Soul Society ordeal put him at odds with his formerly closest friend Sajin Komamura, as well as his former Lieutenant in the 9th Division, Shūhei Hisagi. Appearance Tōsen has dark skin and dark brown braids. He has pupil-less eyes that are a pale lavender and has been blind since birth. While a captain he wore the traditional Shinigami uniform with the sleeves rolled up to the shoulders and his captain's haori over it; the uniform is tied with a purple obi sash. He also wore an orange scarf around his neck, white boots (instead of the normal sandals), and black, fingerless gloves. He usually wore clear goggles, although this was not always the case. He kept his hair tied back in a ponytail. Tōsen, like Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru, has changed his outfit after defecting from the Soul Society, wearing clothing similar to the Arrancar and having his braids let down. He wears a white, sleeveless coat over black hakama, white boots, longer gloves, band-like visor, an orange rope coming from his right shoulder running across his chest to under his left arm. With this outfit, he carries his Zanpakutō. The white coat and black hakama are later changed for a single longer, white robe while his boots are replaced by typical Arrancar footwear. Kaname's Zanpakutō is suspended from a string-like attachment on the left of his robe.Bleach manga; Chapters 212 cover page and chapter 384 cover page Around 100 years ago, he wore the standard Shinigami uniform with a long-collared white jacket over it. His hair was held backwards and up (somewhat resembling Love Aikawa's current hairstyle), while a mask obscured his mouth and nose, while large goggles covered his eyes and forehead, completely hiding his face. Personality Tōsen's creed in life is to "take the path with the least bloodshed"; it was for this reason that he felt it necessary to follow Sōsuke Aizen. Despite this, he knows of Aizen's plan to create the King's Key, which will require the deaths of thousands of innocent people. He was also willing to attack and kill members of his own division while acting as the 5th seat, including Hollowfying his own captain. Tōsen, along with Gin Ichimaru was identified by Kenpachi Zaraki as being afraid of death, this is later confirmed with him saying he only feared being assimilated into the Shinigami culture and dying a pointless death. His own description of himself as a "pure being" when explaining why Wonderweiss Margela likes him shows degrees of pride and arrogance as well. Also, despite stating many times how much his friend loved the world, he himself never said so, and in fact hated the world that took away his friend. As Captain of the 9th Division, which is charged with the editing of Seireitei Communication, Tōsen was the chief editor of the journal. He himself wrote a serialization titled "The Path of Justice", which was not very popular, until he began to publish cooking recipes in his articles, which made them more popular among female Shinigami. This also indicates that his speciality is indeed cooking, his favorite dishes being chicken stewed with carrots and other sophisticated ones. He does not like pickled food. Tōsen also has several unique relationships with the Arrancar. Tōsen thinks of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in the same manner as Kenpachi Zaraki; a killing machine that will cause only more bloodshed in the world.Bleach manga; Chapter 146 Wonderweiss Margela seems to have a large affection towards him. Tōsen explains that this is because they are both pure spirits, and that pure spirits tend to attract and follow each other. History Tōsen dedicated his life to following the path with the least bloodshed when a woman special to him died. She herself followed this path and Tōsen idolized her for it. Her dream was to become a Shinigami and to use her powers to maintain a peaceful world. Soon after she was accepted by the Shinō Academy, however, her husband killed her because she scolded him for killing a comrade over a petty argument. Soon after, Tōsen sought an audience with the Central 46, to ask why the man was not punished for his crime, but was denied and carried away by guards.Bleach manga; Chapter 387, page 13 From that moment on Tōsen vowed that he would fight for justice without unnecessary bloodshed from then on. Shortly after, Tōsen joined the Shinigami Academy and became a Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 148, page 4-9 Tōsen met Sajin Komamura, while he was still in the Shinigami Academy. At first Tōsen went up to him (looking in the wrong direction) and apologized for not realizing that anyone was in the area, only for Komamura to correct and state that he was behind him. Tōsen was somewhat surprised by his mistake but greeted and introduced himself. Tōsen commended Komamura on his ability to hide his spiritual pressure and admitted that despite the fact that he couldn't see he had never been unable to detect someone's presence before. Komamura apologized, stating that it was a force of habit.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, page 1-3 They took to each other quickly, because at that point Komamura was ashamed of his wolf head and Tōsen could not see it. Komamura joined the Shinigami and they became close friends, though by time they reached their positions in the Gotei 13 they didn't see each other as often as normal. Upon one such meeting Tōsen was happy to see Komamura had joined the Gotei 13, and he asked that Komamura spared some time to visit his Division, making note of how they had a good officer that he knew Komamura would like too. A little later Tōsen asked Komamura why he became a Shinigami. Komamura explained that it was to repay an obligation that he owed, to a great man who saved him. When Komamura asked him what his reason was, Tōsen found himself at a loss for words.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, page 3-5 At some point later he transferred from the 5th Division to the 9th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, pages 4-6 Approximately 100 years ago, Tōsen was the 5th Seat of the 9th Division under captain Kensei Muguruma. Tōsen was sent alongside his captain, lieutenant Mashiro Kuna and his 3rd, 4th and 6th seats; to investigate the mysterious disappearances in Rukongai. Mashiro constantly complained about the fact that they had to investigate something and that they didn't even know what they had to investigate, noting that a vanguard of 10 others were already sent prior to their arrival. Her incessant whining only irritated Kensei causing him to be physically restrained from attacking her by his subordinates.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, pages 9-11 Shortly they were alerted to a Hollow attack. Tōsen and the others proceeded to attack the large Hollow to protect the citizen's of the Rukongai, with Kensei releasing his Shikai and completely obliterating the Hollow. Kensei then addressed Mashiro who while absent from the battle, found 10 empty shihakusho close to where the Hollow attacked.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, pages 12-19 Kensei then gave orders to his men to contact central command, requesting a researcher from the 12th Division. He then had his men set up a camp for the night. Kensei resolved that if there was someone or something attacking Shinigami they would eventually go after the Seireitei and that a stand must be made before they made it that far. When Tōsen asked what he should do, Kensei told him to come along with him to search the area.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, pages 4-6 Later that night Tōsen was standing guard and when the 6th seat, Todō Gizaeimon, returned from the 12th Division headquarters, Tōsen mentioned that he was late. Todō apologized and told him that he would relieve him but Tōsen stated that was not necessary as the three of them were there so they would all keep watch.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, page 14 Shortly Tōsen and the other 9th division members were attacked and seemingly killed by some unknown assailant.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, page 16 It is later revealed that Tōsen was behind the betrayal of the 9th Division having stabbed Kensei in the back and killed Kasaki, Shinobu Eishima and Todō, who were accompanying Kensei. He subsequently subdued the team sent to locate the missing 9th Division members using his Bankai. When captain Shinji Hirako of the 5th Division, asked him why he betrayed his captain, he was surprised to be answered by his own lieutenant, Sōsuke Aizen, who stated that Tōsen didn't betray anyone, because he was very faithful, and he just faithfully followed his orders.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 15-18 After Aizen explained what had happened to Shinji he ordered Tōsen to finish off those left. Tōsen critically attacked Hiyori Sarugaki and Shinji who in mid-Hollowfication, went to attack him but Tōsen blocked and leaped away. He then asked Aizen what he should do and Aizen gave him leave to finish Shinji off. The two battled with Shinji gaining the upper hand when he knocked Tōsen down sending him crashing into the ground below. Tōsen got up exhausted and apologized to Aizen, promising he would finish him off shortly, but Aizen dismissed it and told him it was okay and decided to take out his captain himself.Bleach anime; Episode 211 Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi arrived to stop Aizen from dispatching his captain. Aizen proceeded to leave the scene of the crime with his henchmen, stating that "there's nothing more to do there". To stop them from retreating, Tessai performed a high-level Kidō spell against them, only to be countered by Aizen's own, allowing them to escape.Bleach manga; Chapter -98, page 2-14 Much later on in the day, Kenpachi Zaraki came into Seireitei and killed the former captain of the 11th Division. Ever since that day, Tōsen saw Kenpachi as a monster who served no purpose but to create chaos and would eventually break the tenuous peace of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 146, page 2 Tōsen later became captain of the 9th Division. During this time, he became a mentor to Shūhei Hisagi. One day, Hisagi led a field lesson on performing the Konsō with Freshman Class One, which ended with a group of giant hollows taking the class by surprise. This event scared Hisagi to the point where he was afraid of whenever he unsheathed his blade. Tōsen responded that "it is for that very reason Hisagi must strive to become a seated officer."Bleach manga; Chapter 384, page 17 He further explained that the most important thing for a soldier was not power but a heart that knew its limitations. At some point during their captaincy, Tōsen, Aizen, and Ichimaru secretly visited Baraggan Louisenbairn, King of Hueco Mundo and Lord of Las Noches. When a large Hollow attacked Aizen, Tōsen stepped in and killed the creature with very little effort. Baraggan then welcomed them to his palace of Las Noches. Tōsen commented that it was interesting that Baraggan called a place without walls or a ceiling a palace, asking if it was a joke on his part. Baraggan plainly stated that he had no need for a ceiling, as he was a king and the very sky of Hueco Mundo was the roof of his palace. Aizen chided Tōsen and told him he didn't want to get into an argument. Aizen tried to convince Baraggan to join him but Baraggan laughed and told Aizen that there was no one higher than him. Aizen released his Zanpakutō and showed Ichimaru and Tōsen decimating Baraggan's army. Plot Soul Society arc Tōsen first appears during an emergency captain's meeting. When Gin Ichimaru asks where the 13th Division captain is, Tōsen explains that he has been excused for injury. However he remains silent throughout the constant bickering between his fellow officers.Bleach manga; Chapter 81, page 18-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 82, page 2 Tōsen later appears with Sajin Komamura as Retsu Unohana finishes Sōsuke Aizen's autopsy. She confirms that he is dead, ruling out the possibility that it is a fake body. After her examination, she tells the captains to return to their posts. As they are leaving, their lieutenants, Shūhei Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon Iba appear. Hisagi asks about Captain Aizen but Tōsen shakes his head. He then announces his intentions of stepping out to the front lines, saying that the fastest way to find out who was behind Aizen's death is ending the Ryoka's invasion.Bleach manga; Chapter 109, page 9 When Uryū Ishida reaches the top of the stairs to the Shrine of Penitence, Tōsen uses his Shikai to disable Ishida.Bleach manga; Chapter 126 Tōsen appears in the 7th Division barracks as Komamura makes his decision. When the 7th Division captain asks about his thoughts, he replies that the road that he sees is the one not dyed in blood. Tōsen tells Komamura that he believes they will walk the same path.Bleach manga; Chapter 138, page 8 Tōsen, alongside Komamura and their lieutenants, confronts Kenpachi Zaraki over his decision to help the intruders. When Tōsen releases his Bankai (which changes a small area in general), Kenpachi learns that he is unable to see, hear, and sense spirit energy. However, he is still able to fight off Kaname with the sense of touch, as he is able to feel when the blade makes contact with his body. However, Kenpachi becomes frustrated with this style of fighting and lets Kaname impale him with his sword. Kenpachi then grabs hold of Suzumushi's hilt and figures out that only by grabbing Suzumushi is he able to see and hear Kaname. Before Kaname can attack him, Kenpachi grabs Suzumushi once more and manages to gravely wound Kaname, which dispels his Bankai. Tōsen is injured badly, but still tries to fight for his justice; something that makes Kenpachi actually wants to kill him out of annoyance. However before Kenpachi could finish him off, Komamura intervenes, saving Tōsen, but breaking his helmet in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 139-148 What happens afterwards to Tōsen is largely unknown, only that he heals and later appears before Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki whom he teleports to Aizen once he is revealed to be a traitor, and watches the several attempts to stop Aizen. Tōsen leaves with Aizen and Gin. As he departs, Komamura demands an explanation from him about where his justice has gone, but Tōsen merely replies that he follows the path with least bloodshed.Bleach manga; Chapter 171-178 Bount arc (anime only) Arrancar arc Tōsen is seen again, now wearing clothing more atoned to that of the Arrancar. He arrives in a Garganta in the real world intervening with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez when he is about to draw his sword in his fight with Ichigo Kurosaki, suddenly appearing behind Grimmjow. He calmly tells Grimmjow to sheath his sword and when Grimmjow yells at him asking why he is there Tōsen calmly lists his crimes of mobilizing five Arrancar without permission and leading them to their deaths and finally all against orders. But it is first when he tells that Aizen is furious that Grimmjow appears faced. Tōsen says that they should go and that he will be punished in Hueco Mundo and then opens up a Garganta.Bleach manga; Chapter 212, page 1-9 After bringing Grimmjow to Aizen in the throne room, Aizen calmly welcomes Grimmjow home. When Tōsen asks Grimmjow if he has anything to say to for himself, Grimmjow says he has nothing to say causing Tōsen to call him a bastard, only for Aizen to say that things are alright as he is not upset. As Tōsen complains about this, Aizen assumes that Grimmjow only did it out of loyalty to him and asks Grimmjow if he was right. Tōsen however grabs Grimmjow by his collar and asks Aizen for permission to execute him. By these actions Grimmjow asks if he has a personal grudge against him and if he should really act like that seeing that he is a commanding officer. Tōsen only berates Grimmjow about his justice saying that justice without a great cause is only slaughter but that same slaughter with a great cause is justice. Tōsen then draws his Zanpakutō and quickly slices off Grimmjow's left arm and then destroys the arm with a Kidō Blast, as a form of punishment. As Grimmjow is about to attack Tōsen, Aizen stops him saying that if he does he will no longer have a reason to pardon him.Bleach manga; Chapter 213, page 9-17 Hueco Mundo arc , Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen after their defection from Soul Society]] When Ichigo and his friends invade Hueco Mundo he is seen in a meeting with Aizen Gin and the Espada. When Aizen sits down Tōsen and Gin stand by his sides and by Aizen's orders Tōsen moves a switch to activate a holographic projector in the table. When Grimmjow leaves the room Tōsen asks where he is going only for Grimmjow to respond violently that he is going to slaughter them. When Tōsen tells him that he has yet to receive any orders from Aizen, Grimmjow says that it is on Aizen's behalf that he is going to kill them. Tōsen however is stopped by Aizen who stops Grimmjow himself with a threat of his spiritual pressure.Bleach manga; Chapter 245 Tōsen is later seen somehow monitoring the intruders, despite his blindness. He is approached by Gin who calls it a bad hobby of his, but Tōsen comments that he too must be worried about the intruders since he came too, only for Gin to be saying that he was joking. When Gin tries to enter he is stopped by Wonderweiss Margela and asks Tōsen to deal with him. As Gin notes how Wonderweiss has gotten attached to Tōsen, Tōsen goes on to explain how pure beings tend to be attracted to one another although he has yet to determine how Wonderweiss is a pure being. Gin then sees that they have passed into the "Den of Tres Cifras". When Wonderweiss begins to stutter "Tres", Tōsen explains how the former demoted Espada has been given a three digit number.Bleach manga; Chapter 250, Pages 14-20 After the 5th Espada Nnoitra Gilga is killed by Kenpachi Zaraki, Tōsen is seen with Gin and Aizen, when Aizen announces that the entire kidnapping of Orihime Inoue was a ruse on his part to deprive Soul Society of a valuable military asset. On Aizen's orders he opens a path to Karakura Town and leaves with Aizen and Gin to the real world.Bleach manga; Chapter 314 Fake Karakura Town arc He later appears with Aizen and Gin to destroy Karakura Town, but becomes trapped in Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's fire prison and is unable to fight. He then asks Gin if he feels bad that he abandoned his former lieutenant, Izuru Kira. Gin says that he is actually pleased to see that Kira is doing well in his absence.Bleach manga; Chapter 316 He is later seen again when Fūrā extinguishes the fire prison that he had been trapped in along with Aizen and Gin.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 14 Tōsen appears somewhat surprised at the arrival of the Visored.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 1 When Gin expresses his annoyance for Wonderweiss, Tōsen quietly silences him, saying Wonderweiss' words have meaning. As the two watch, Fūrā spews forth a massive horde of Gillian-class Menos.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 13-14 As Shinji Hirako attacks Aizen, Tōsen steps in to block the attack and slashes at Shinji in a single swift motion. He manages to cut his forehead as Shinji dodges the attack. Tōsen remarks that he missed to which Shinji quips he is a liar as he noticeably cut him. Tōsen explains he was trying to cut his head off from the eyes up and considers the scratch he made a miss. Shinji attempts to provoke Tōsen by calling him an underling to which Tōsen retorts that it must make him sick to know an underling like him is about to kill him. As Tōsen attacks again, he is blocked by Sajin Komamura. Tōsen seems somewhat surprised at his intervention.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 1-4 Komamura remarks on how the situation is the opposite of his fight with Kenpachi Zaraki and how he never thought he would be protecting someone from Tōsen. Tōsen plainly states he knew it was inevitable and that he and Komamura would one day cross swords, and one of them would die at the hands of the other. As Tōsen prepares to attack, his Zanpakutō is entangled by Kazeshini as Shūhei Hisagi appears and requests for Captain Komamura to allow him to enter the fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, Page 17-19 Hisagi greets Tōsen and tells him he wants to thank him, Tōsen questions if he is being sarcastic. Hisagi continues and explains that he wants to thank him for his instruction, and that he will use everything Tōsen taught him to open his eyes and take him back to Soul Society. Tōsen questions his statement condescendingly and tells Hisagi he never changes. Tōsen vibrates his Zanpakutō to release from Hisagi's chain and Tōsen addresses Hisagi telling him that he taught him that those who do not know fear are not fit to do battle. Tōsen reiterates that Hisagi has not changed at all, as there is not even a hint of fear in his words.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 2-6 Tōsen later expresses surprise when Aizen descends onto the battlefield, and states to Komamura that he can now release his full power. Komamura initially thinks he means his Bankai, but Tōsen retorts that Aizen gave him a power far greater than Bankai, and brings his hand to his face.Bleach manga; Chapter 383, page 16-17 There is a release of spiritual pressure that Hisagi and Komamura shield themselves from with Komamura yelling to Tōsen, asking him what made him fall so low. When the smoke clears Tōsen stands before them with a hollow mask, causing Hisagi to ask him if that is Hollowfication to which Tōsen confirms. When Hisagi asks why he is surprised as Tōsen appears in front of him and slashes him, this causes Komamura to release his Shikai. Tōsen effortlessly blocks the attack much to Komamura's surprise; furthermore, before he realizes it, Tōsen kicks him in the side, sending him crashing down into the town below. Tōsen then comments to Komamura that its ironic that the Gotei 13 ally Ichigo is a hybrid of Shinigami and Hollow just like him. He then asks Komamura explain why this has become a despicable power just because he has chosen to wield it. Komamura explains that Ichigo Kurosaki did not choose to undergo Hollowfication; he on the other hand, as an elite Shinigami, had no need for such a thing, and chose it of his own free will. He then tells him that he has been corrupted by that power. Tōsen questions this explanation, and asks how flirting with his inner hollow would prove anything of the sort. He states that Komamura only speaks in that tone because of his antiquated sense of dualism regarding Shinigami and Hollows. Komamura yells at him, stating that is not what he meant, in fact he was referring to the way he threw away his friends and subordinates simply to gain forbidden power. Komamura makes note that is where his corruption has led him astray. Tōsen goes to speak but he is cut off when a chain wraps around his neck pulling him back and slamming him into the roof a nearby building. As he lays upon the rubble Hisagi holds Tōsen by his throat and holds his Zanpakutō up to him, Tōsen comments that he is far to lenient on him, as old habits die hard. Hisagi agrees stating that the attack was not filled with malicious intent, as even when his blade is drawn his style has always been never to use excessive force. He explains that is the path Tōsen taught him, he then recounts to his former captain how important the first time he was taught Tōsen's philosophy. He then asks how Tōsen can utter such words and then ignore them, he asks that Tōsen look at what he has become and what drives his fear. Tōsen impales Hisagi upon his Zanpakutō without saying a word and throws him off the side of the roof. Tōsen then simply states that his fear for the past 100 years is that he would assimilate with the rest of the Shinigami and die a pointless death. He then is interrupted as Komamura releases his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 384 Tōsen scoffs at Komamura's Bankai as he releases it, saying that after the 7th Division captain had seen his power, fighting him with a mere Bankai is foolish.Bleach manga; Chapter 385, page 2-3 Tōsen attacks the giant's right arm, injuring Komamura in the process. Komamura counterattacks and the giant's left arm hits Tōsen several blocks away. This attack breaks Tōsen's left arm, leaving it mangled. Tōsen makes the observation that Komamura's Bankai is linked to his body and that injuring the giant corresponds to injuring Komamura. Tōsen makes the comment that Komamura probably never considered the possibility of failing to defeat the enemy in a single strike or receiving a counterattack.Bleach manga; Chapter 385, page 9-11 Tōsen uses high-speed regeneration to fully restore his arm. Komamura tells Tōsen that he has truly abandoned his Shinigami nature. His reply is that those words are nothing more than excuses for his own defeat. Tōsen repeats Komamura's words about him debasing himself, deceiving his friends in order to gain power. However, he then asks Komamura, "If one has joined an organization for the sake of revenge, would it not be falling to forget that goal and instead live a peaceful life within said organization?" As he speaks his mask begins to crack and form a mouth. Tōsen then tells Komamura that the latter is more debasing than the former, shouting revenge. He asks Komamura if he thought it was strange "that a man whose greatest friend was killed would join the same organization as the killer?" Komamura answers that he thought his goal was justice, that he believed in his friend's ideals and wanted to fulfill them himself. Tōsen says that Komamura is correct. Justice is his goal, but asks what justice is and that goodness and justice are not the same. He says that living out his peaceful life and not avenging his friend would be evil.Bleach manga; Chapter 385, page 12-16 Komamura says that he had misjudged Tōsen completely and that they will never meet eye-to-eye. Tōsen asks if Komamura will strike him down, saying that it's laughable. Komamura replies if their core beliefs are incompatible that attempting to use words is meaningless, saying that for the sake of Soul Society, he must strike Tōsen down. He says to Tōsen that he has already forgiven him in his heart. Tōsen is slightly put off by this, telling him not to speak as though he were a god, saying that he had already forgiven him. Tōsen tells him that he didn't ask for forgiveness and that if Komamura wanted to strike him down, he should do so if he is able to say that after witnessing his Resurrección. Tōsen then releases his Resurrección: Suzumushi Hyakushiki, Grillar Grillo as Komamura looks on.Bleach manga; Chapter 385, page 17-19 Tōsen is enveloped in darkness, and once it clears he is shown to have become a monstrous, cricket-like creature. He opens his large eyes, and ecstatically reveals that he can now see, even commenting on Komamura's ugliness. He then rises up to attack Komamura, who attacks with his Bankai, but Tōsen blocks the Bankai's sword with his bare hand cracking it in the process, and he then uses his Los Nueve Aspectos technique to crush the Bankai's chest, causing Komamura to suffer a mirrored injury and fall down. Tōsen comes over to Komamura's prone body and asks if he should "just end this", as he powers up a double Cero. He claims that justice is "something that cannot be expressed in mere words", but is interrupted when a blade suddenly goes through his head. The blade is revealed to be Hisagi's Zanpakutō. Hisagi states that, just as he thought, Tōsen is no longer his captain as his old, sightless captain would have easily evaded such an attack. Hisagi then releases his Zanpakutō while it is still impaled in Tōsen's head, causing him further injury. Tōsen coughs up blood and as he feels his life fading away, he sees the face of his old friend but cannot recognize her. Tōsen then remarks that he cannot see anything at all.Bleach manga; Chapter 386 Tōsen recalls in a memory when he begged the Central 46 Chambers to know the reason why the man who killed his friend was not being punished. He is held back as he asked them to reconsider, but the memory begins to fade as he opens his eyes and gazes up at Hisagi and Komamura staring down at him. He has reverted back to his normal form and he tries to speak, but Komamura tells him not to as thanks to his Hollow powers, he can still breath, but his throat is still torn and right now, he does not need to speak. Komamura asks him if he had said prior to the fight that he knew they would eventually cross blades. He then admits that he knew that while fighting, they would eventually cross blades as well, mentioning that Hisagi certainly thought the same thing too. He states that it was as if the relationships between them were brief, fading in and out of existence or possibly small and unimportant and yet, they would still cross swords. Therefore, Komamura figures this must be destiny after gaining understanding from within the heart. Tōsen seems surprised that he came to this conclusion. Komamura continues to explain that he does not expect Tōsen to stop being angry, nor will he tell him to stop hating. He asks that he just does not focus on revenge until he loses himself, like when he lost his friend. Komamura states that if he were to lose him he would lose his heart as well. Tōsen sheds a tear upon hearing this and tells Komamura thank you. He then turns to Hisagi and asks him to please show him more of his face, as he is still in his Hollowfication form, he is still able see with his eyes. While he still can, he wants to try to remember his face. But before he can finish his sentence, Tōsen's body explodes, splattering blood all over Komamura and Hisagi. Bleach manga; Chapter 387, page 14-19 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Though he has a personal philosophy that would question the need for violence, Tōsen is highly proficient in the use of his Zanpakutō, which is further impressive from his blind status. During his days as merely the 5th seated officer of the 9th division, he was able to fight at a captain's level as shown when facing Shinji Hirako (Though Shinji was focused on halting his Hollowfication process at the time).Bleach anime; Episode 212 Tōsen's swordsmanship mastery is even further emphasized by his being able to hold his own against Kenpachi Zaraki, one of Soul Society's foremost experts in swordsmanship, even if it was only for a short time.Bleach manga; Chapter 139-148 Shunpo Expert: Tōsen was fast enough to sneak up behind Grimmjow (when he attacked Karakura Town) before he realized it. Tōsen was also able to cut off Grimmjow's arm before he received any pain and obliterate the arm with a mid-level Kidō before it hit the ground, a testament of his speed.Bleach manga; Chapter 213, page 14''Bleach'' anime; Episode 121-122 He could quickly protect Aizen from Shinji's attack. Bleach anime, episode 279 Kidō Expert: Tōsen has been shown to use high level Kidō spells without incantation.Bleach manga; Chapter 213, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 314, page 5 :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 149 A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. Tosen used this to return to Hueco Mundo from Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 212, page 1''Bleach'' anime; Episode 121-122 Immense Spiritual Power: As the former Captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13, Tōsen boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. His skill in the use of his spiritual power is evident as he uses his spiritual sense to "see". It is augmented further after Tōsen's Hollowfication. Zanpakutō : In its sealed state, Suzumushi looks like a regular katana. The tsuba is in a tear-drop shape, with the base of the drop arcing over the top of the blade, and the point of the drop pointing below the cutting edge. A row of several tiny tear-drop shaped holes decorates the bottom of the curve, and a small ring, approximately 2" in diameter, dangles off the tip of the tear-drop. The ring itself plays a vital role in the activation of Tōsen's Bankai. *'Shikai': Unlike most Zanpakutō, Suzumushi has two Shikai commands, each producing a unique automatic effect. :Shikai Special Ability: Suzumushi maintains its form of a regular katana. Suzumushi's release command is , which has the automatic effect of projecting a high-pitched tone over a wide area, overloading the hearing of anyone in range and knocking them unconscious. This comparatively humane and painless technique fits with Tōsen's self-presentation as a proponent of justice.Bleach manga; Chapter 126, page 16 The ring tone is produced by the vibration of Suzumushi, which Tōsen used to free his sword from the chains of Hisagi's Kazeshini.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 4 :* : Suzumushi's technique which changes Suzumushi into its Benihikō form. Suzumushi vibrates momentarily and, after Tōsen moves the blade around him in a semi-circle, a trail appears from the sword's path. The trail turns into hundreds of blades that rain down on his opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 14-15 *'Bankai': : Suzumushi maintains its form of a regular katana, though without the small ring. Tōsen holds up his sword in his right hand, and places his left palm against the ring on his cross guard. The ring begins to spin as it releases spiritual energy. As it spins faster, the circle grows bigger and bigger until it's large enough to surround his body. The ring then splits into ten other glowing rings, of similar size, that encircle Tōsen.Bleach manga; Chapter 146, page 8 With a slash of his sword, the circles go flying outwards and form a circular perimeter over a large area. Once in position, the ten rings begin to generate a black void that grows in size until it creates a large black dome that's centered around Tōsen's body and is anchored to the ground with the ten rings. :Bankai Special Ability: The dome creates a vacuum that nullifies the senses of spiritual energy, sight, sound, and scent; what Tōsen calls . The only sense the victim retains is that of touch. Unlike with some Zanpakutō's, Suzumushi does not convert itself into the massive dome that it materializes during Bankai. Instead, the dome serves as a separate extension of Suzumushi itself, allowing Tōsen to still wield its sealed form to be used as a weapon while inside the dome, but cannot use its abilities. The technique's main shortcoming is that anyone touching Suzumushi's hilt, not just Tōsen himself, is immune to the dome's effects, so anyone able to grab Suzumushi recovers their senses. The dome only exists as long as Tōsen wills it to, or if he happens to become seriously injured; in either circumstance the dome shreds apart and dissipates.Bleach manga; Chapter 146-148 *'Resurrección': Bleach manga; Chapter 385, page 19 Tōsen begins the release by holding his zanpakutō upside down. The release causes him to become enveloped in darkness, transforming him into a bestial Hollow-like form. In this form, he becomes hunched-over and his entire body is covered in black fur, with a large Hollow hole in his torso. He also possesses four insect-like arms with clawed hands. Out of the hunch on his back are two large long spiral horns, each adorned near the points with two rings with chains hanging from them. His head takes the form similar to a cricket with a bilateral line running down the center, with large bulbous eyes (which allows him sight) and large rings hanging from the side protrusions. At the bottom of the head is a small opening where his mouth is, which he also has jagged teeth. He has a long bushy tail and a double pair of insect wings.Bleach manga; Chapter 386, page 1-3 : ''Resurrección Special Ability:'' In this form, Tōsen has enhanced versions of his sound-based abilities. :*'Immense Strength': Tōsen's Resurrección grants him increased strength, as he could grab hold of Sajin Komamura's Bankai when it attacks him and crush a portion of its blade with one hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 386, page 12 :*'High-Speed Regeneration': Tōsen was also shown regenerating his wounds even in his Resurrección form.Bleach anime; Episode 291 :* : Tōsen draws lime-green circles in the air with his claws, causing a massive burst of sound-based concussive force to reverberate out with crushing power. The strength of this technique is capable of dealing a fatal blow to Sajin Komamura's Bankai with relative ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 386, page 12-14 :* : Tōsen gains the ability to charge a lime-green Cero in front of both of his eyes. The two Ceros are generated separately, but fuse together before firing, in a way similar to the Cero Sincrético.Bleach manga; Chapter 386, page 16-17 Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Tōsen's Hollow mask covers most of his head, neck and throat with the exception of small hole in the back for his hair. It has a plain smooth white surface with the only feature being a bilateral line down the middle, separating the mask into two portions. Tōsen's outfit also changes: he loses the orange strap upon his shoulder and gains a chest plate and a pair of small slim shoulder guards with designs similar to his mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 384, page 5 It is able to open up at the mouth area. When it does, vertical lines appear on the top and bottom, giving it the look of teeth. *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Tōsen's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. :Enhanced Strength: While wearing his Hollow mask, Tōsen has shown that he has greater strength, which he uses to effortlessly block Tenken and kick Komamura, sending him crashing into the buildings below.Bleach manga; Chapter 384, page 9-10 :Enhanced Speed: While wearing his Hollow mask, Tōsen has shown enhanced speed, which he uses to overwhelm Hisagi and Komamura.Bleach manga; Chapter 384, page 7 & 9 :High-Speed Regeneration: While wearing his Hollow mask, Tōsen is able to heal his mangled arm to the point where it does not show any signs that it was injured. Bleach manga; Chapter 385, page 11 Appearances in Other Media Tōsen appears in most Bleach games to date, including the Heat the Soul series and the series for the DS. In these games, the player can use his Bankai, becoming invisible to any live players, but against a computer, gameplay does not change all that much. His Shikai abilities also play a vital role, with his Benihiko being a quick attack in Shattered Blade and one of the greatest projectile attacks in Blade of Fate. He has also been seen in the second OVA, Sealed Sword Frenzy, with Aizen and Gin before Gin bids the audience adue. Tōsen has 2 musical beat collections in the same session. Trivia * In omakes, he seems to be capable of living normally, despite his blindness. * While to anime portrays his hair as a purple color, Tite Kubo's official art shows him with black. * The manga is inconsistent with the number of rings in Tōsen's Bankai, using 9 or 10 respectively, although the anime is consistent with 9 rings. Bleach manga; Chapter 146, pages 8-9 *Tōsen was the author of a serialized article in the Seireitei Communication titled , which was never cancelled despite its unpopularity due to Tōsen's position as Editor-in-Chief. The column used to focus on themes like "What is Justice". However, Tōsen had started exploring others ideas like , which contained cooking recipes. As a result, the column started gaining in popularity, especially among female Shinigami.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+; Page 102 Quotes *(To Shūhei Hisagi after stabbing him) "I am afraid. For 100 years, my fear has been being assimilated by you Shinigami and dying."Bleach manga; Chapter 384, page 19 *(To Sajin Komamura) "I thought I'd made it clear to you. My eyes can only see one path and that is the path with the least amount of bloodshed. Justice, is always there, and the path I follow, is justice."Bleach manga; Chapter 178, page 13 *(To Shūhei Hisagi) "I believe I told you that those who do not know fear are not qualified to fight. You haven't changed at all. Even now there was not a shred of fear in your words."Bleach manga; Chapter 368, pages 4-5 *(To Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez) "Justice without a great cause begets nothing more than slaughter. However, that same slaughter in the name of a great cause is justice."Bleach manga; Chapter 213, pages 13-14 *(Eulogizing his friend) "Her desire for a peaceful world that was stronger than anyone's...Her sense of justice that was stronger than anyone's...she chose to fight for her beliefs, but in the end, she died before she could even start. Was she lacking something? Is it not enough to have a strong will in order to fight for peace and justice? In that case, I want strength. I want the strength to help me create peace. If it is not enough to believe in justice, then I will become justice. I will seek out the evils in this world and wipe them out like the clouds in the sky. I swear I will... for justice."Bleach manga; Chapter 148, pages 8-9 *(To Sajin Komamura) "Justice is not something that you can express in words"Bleach manga; Chapter 386, page 15 *(To Kenpachi Zaraki) "Even if you try to guess my position from where you were attacked, you will not be able to catch me. Because no matter how experienced a fighter is, after he is stripped of light, he can't help but fear the darkness. No matter how slight that fear is, the fighters movements will be slowed down.''Bleach manga; Chapter 146, page 14'' *(To Sajin Komamura) "She loved this world. I became a Shinigami in order to uphold her ideals of justice for the sake of this world. I didn't want to let the ideals of justice she was unable to uphold and die out. So I decided to inherit those ideals and devote my life to them. That is why I became a Shinigami.''Bleach manga; Chapter 386, page 8'' *(To Sajin Komamura) "Why is moving away from Shinigami and closer to Hollow considered corruption? Those words come from a narrow-minded two-dimensional argument that separates Shinigami and Hollows into good and evil."Bleach manga; Chapter 384, page 11 *(To Sajin Komamura) "You said that deceiving my friends and subordinates and pursuing power was "corruption". So I will ask you this. A person enters into an organization for the purpose of revenge and in so doing, forgets his purpose amidst a life of peace and harmony. Isn't his pandering to that organization also corruption? To my blind eyes it seems that it very much is."Bleach manga; Chapter 385, pages 11-12 *(To Sajin Komamura) "So what is justice!? Forgiving the person who killed the person you love!? That is truly virtuous! It's beautiful! So much so that I can't bear to look upon it!! But does being virtuous imply justice!? No! Living on in life of peaceful harmony without avenging your fallen friend is wickedness!"Bleach manga; Chapter 385, pages 13-15 References Battles & Events Titles Navigation de:Kaname Tōsen es:Kaname Tōsen Category:Characters Category:Shinigami captains Category:Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Male Category:Exiled Shinigami